


Баг в системе

by Eva_Nevskaya, fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Pre-Het, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Nevskaya/pseuds/Eva_Nevskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020
Summary: Пенелопе достаточно сделать бэкап: имя, время, место, диалог — загружаются в оперативку.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Баг в системе

Проблема апдейта самого себя состоит в том, что файлы остаются в памяти, заранее скопированные в сердце. Лог любезно — открывает дверь в ад — показывает, что привело к провалу.

Пенелопе достаточно сделать бэкап: имя, время, место, диалог — загружаются в оперативку. Сортировка по дате не работает, очередной баг системы; воспоминание необходимо искать самостоятельно. Не то чтобы в этом была потребность.

Софт, выбивающий воздух из легких, установлен по умолчанию. Пенелопа изучает настройки, сбрасывает до заводских, но это лишь корректирует возможность самостоятельно выбирать, когда будет больно. Вечер пятницы кажется самым удачным. Как минимум из-за того, что на следующий день опухшей и с покрасневшими глазами не нужно идти на работу. Значит, не придётся ещё раз убеждать друзей, что все в порядке.

Пенелопа осторожно ступает на первый круг ада. Поврежденный патч потерял детали, стёр грань между тем, что было действительно, и тем, как она это помнит. Первая встреча с Дереком начинается с перепалки — это въелось в память, словно вирус, как и его брови, которые не смогла обделить вниманием. Пенелопа тогда и представить не могла, во что выльется это знакомство.

Она ловит себя на том, что абсолютно неправильно понимает «Искусство маленьких шагов» Экзюпери, и проваливается на следующий круг.

Дерек называет ее «принцесса», но Пенелопа совершенно не чувствует себя таковой. Как минимум без него. Когда она впервые приходит на работу в цветастом платье и большим цветком в волосах, Дерек ей говорит:

— Гарсия, ты радуга на хмуром небе ОПА.

— Тебе бы сменить костюмчик, красавчик. Выглядишь в нем на все шестьдесят.

Пенелопа думает о том, что в понедельник на работе нужно будет спросить Рида: какой процент дружбы между парнем и девушкой заканчивается оглушающим провалом.

На третьем круге ада Пенелопа встречается с ревностью. Элл проводит с Дереком слишком много времени, словно воришка забирает его внимание себе. Пенелопа тянется к крестику, но программа зависает, а в груди заканчивается воздух.

Она не разговаривает с Дереком три дня, длившиеся бесконечно долго, и вместо него звонит Риду по всем вопросам. Перед отлетом на очередное задание Дерек заходит в ее кабинет. Пенелопа делает вид, что не замечает, а сердце бьется где-то в горле. Он решительно подходит к ней, резко разворачивая ее кресло лицом к себе.

— Гарсия. — Он сжимает подлокотники, слишком близко придвигаясь к ней. — Ты же знаешь, кем я был до ОПА?

Пенелопа изо всех сил сдерживается от ответа.

— Ладно, — Дерек выдыхает. — Я обезвреживал бомбы. Знаю, какой провод нужно резать.

— Тот, что отвечает за нас? — Она с вызовом смотрит ему в глаза.

— Никто и никогда не был мне ближе, чем ты. И если такой человек появится в моей жизни, я пришлю тебе уведомление.

Файл выбивает ошибку, и Пенелопу выбрасывает на следующий круг. Если бы она знала, где в этом аду выход — давно бы сделала шаг.

Дерек приглашает ее на свидание, а она шлёт его ко всем чертям. За столько лет Пенелопа поняла одну простую истину: принцессе совсем не место рядом с Богом. Ей определенно нужно обновить фаервол во избежание таких отношений, как с Дереком. Это будет ее первый маленький шаг к другой жизни.

Лог приводит ее к их главному провалу. Теперь она убеждена, что и когда пошло не так. На жестком диске установлена программа с, казалось бы, безобидным названием «Я люблю Дерека Моргана». Жаль, что не существует сочетания горячих клавиш для очистки данных из сердца. Пенелопа с радостью стёрла бы все, что только можно. Только бы больше не было больно.


End file.
